


Missed Connection

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Judas Priest, Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Gen, yeah i know this is super short idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Rob Halford runs out of petrol.





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> idk jp and kw are just linked together in my mind now

Rob Halford was riding his motorcycle along the desert highway when suddenly he ran out of gas. “Oh no! I knew I should’ve stopped at that station…”

He waited there for quite some time, waiting for a car to drive by so he could get some help. But alas, no one came. No one except for one lone man, making his way down the long stretch of pavement on a bicycle. Not a motorcylce, just a regular old bike.

Rob waved his hands to get the biker’s attention. “Hey, can you help me real quick?”

The man stopped. Rob was amazed by how square his face was. “Yes, what do you need?” The man said in a German accent.

“Oh, I just ran out of fuel. Maybe, if you don’t mind, I can ride on the back of your bike and you can pedal me to the nearest gas station…”

“No need for that.” 

“What?”

The man didn’t respond but instead reached into his backpack and pulled out a gas can. He then opened up Rob’s gas tank and filled it all the way up, all while keeping a very stern, robotic expression on his face.

“Wow, thanks man…”

“Don’t mention it. I must go now. The others are waiting for me.”

“Wait, I didn’t catch your name!” Rob called out, but the mysterious stranger was already gone over the horizon.


End file.
